


Dream A Dream

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Maybe I'll never really wake up.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Dream

## Dream a Dream

_Can your new friends give you this?  
_ _   
_

_You're my friend. _Mine_._  
__

_   
_

_Don't fight me. You know you like it._

_   
_ _No one can give you this but me. No one else.  
_ _   
_

 

_I would have done it anyway._   
__

_   
_

Mine_, Sora. Remember that._

  
I wake up too hot and look over at him. His words still echo in my mind, loud as if he had _just_ spoken them. He doesn't wake up. I kick my way out of the sheets, half expecting to hear his voice cut through the darkness and scold me for it. But he still doesn't wake up. I find my shirt and pull it on. My shoes would squeak, so I leave them and go out into the sand barefoot. If he wakes up and I'm gone, I don't know what hell there will be to pay. He'd never hurt me _that_ bad, but he can scare me good if he's in the right mood to. But I can't stand that room right now, and I'll deal with whatever comes next.

I walk away from the mostly empty building, unable to resist the urge to look back over my shoulder. For an instant I see him standing there, arms crossed. Then the image is gone - I just imagined him there. It's nothing new, so I just keep walking.

The moon is impossibly large in the sky, and bright enough to be somehow comforting. All three of us used to sneak out and build sandcastles on the beach here in the moonlight. It seems like that was so _long_ ago.

The lack of her presence on the island both unnerves me and makes me sad. There's something...odd...about it. I haven't mentioned that to him yet. He'd just be angry. It's easier this way. I know he blames me for her not being here, but I _also_ know it's not my fault any more than it's _his_ fault. She told me long ago in Traverse Town, that she hoped things would be the same between the two of them, but I doubt it's possible. He's..._different_ now. I pray he'd never treat her the way he treated me only hours before. I might kill him if he did. I don't think he would, though. His whispers of cruelty are specially reserved for _me_.

It didn't start here. This dark parody of our island isn't what made him this way. The only different thing about him here is his jealousy. There was nothing for him to be jealous of before. He's _always_ been possessive. He's always tended to be mean like this if we're alone. I can't pinpoint when it started. After she came, I know that. Well, obviously. Before that, we were too young for this sort of thing. Maybe we still are. Anyway, I don't remember when he _first_ treated me this way. And I _still_ don't understand _why_ he does it. Or why I let him.

I turn to go back. This time when I see him standing there, I'm not imagining it. His eyes are colder in the moonlight. Maybe I'm not smart enough to be scared right away. Maybe it's my urge to beat him at something, manifesting as defiance. Maybe it's all a dream, and won't mean anything at all by tomorrow.

"Why did you leave!" It's more of an accusation than a question. I can feel myself glaring at him.

"I just went for a walk!"

"You could have _told_ me!" As if he needs to know about every step I take, now.

"You'd be grouchy if I woke you." It's a stupid response - he's grouchy _now_. But I don't dare tell him the real reason I didn't wake him. _I didn't want you to come with me._

"Come back with me," he says. He holds out a hand to me. I think he knows I won't take it.

"No. I don't want to. Not yet."

His eyes narrow as he drops his hand. "You won't come with me, Sora?" I hate hearing my name come out of his mouth like that. Like he has some right to make me do whatever he wants me to. Like he _owns_ me. I just keep glaring up at him.

For a minute, I think I'm going to lose this staring contest with him, strong as my resolve is. But he looks away first. I get the feeling I lost anyway. He's still looking at me like he's mad, though he's not looking directly _at_ me.

"Don't be mad. I just...I just wanted to be outside, you know?" I can tell he doesn't believe me one bit.

"Is _that_ it. Or did you just not want to see me? Too stuck on your _other_ friends to even stay with me for _one night_."

"No! This isn't even _about_ them!"

He turns his head completely away from me. For a second, I actually think he's going to run off. But I have him figured wrong. He doesn't run off. He runs at _me_. I'm not at _all_ expecting it, and we _both_ fall into the wet sand. He manages to pin my wrists above my head somehow, and I just get mad at him.

"Let me go!"

He stares down into my eyes. I don't like the way he's looking at me, but I can't seem to look away.

"Never," he whispers. The word scares me just a little.

I open my mouth to say something, though I don't know what. His mouth covers mine, swallowing whatever words I may have spoken. I can't pull away from it - he won't let me. He only pulls back, finally, because he's out of breath.

"Let me go!" My words don't have any of the conviction I hoped they would. I don't think he'd have listened either way, but I'm still mad at myself. He leans down to kiss me again, but I turn my head and his face lands in my hair. The hand holding my wrists together tightens almost painfully. His other hand jerks my face around.

"Don't refuse me, Sora," he says. It sounds like a warning. I think better of challenging him, at least for now, but he still doesn't let go of my wrists. I let him kiss me again, but I don't feel like kissing him back. I can feel his annoyance as he sits up again. The way he's sitting on me, I know he wants to coax a reaction out of my body, even if he can't get me to do everything he wants. Part of me can't help but want him, and maybe he knows it. If he moves against me like that - leaning into me and then leaning back again - he'll get what he wants. It's infuriating...and also kind of embarrassing.

He gets tired of staring at me, watching me do nothing. He puts his free hand on my face. I jerk away, just to defy him. His glare hardens, and he pulls my face back. I make him have to pull my face back a couple more times before I give in to his touch. I don't want to _really_ make him angry, but I'm not in a mood to be around him, so I might as well make him work for it. His thumb runs along my lower lip. I force myself to clench my teeth, but I can't really do it for that long. I close my eyes and let his thumb slide into my mouth. I can feel him watching me, and I suddenly wish he wasn't sitting on me like _that_. I catch his thumb between my teeth and start to bite down. I feel his hand start to tighten on my wrists again.

"Don't bite me, Sora," he warns me.

_You deserve it_. "Why not?" I say. My words are slightly garbled.

"_Don't_ bite me, Sora," he says again, harsher. "I'll make you _so_ sorry if you do."

I wonder what he means by that, and I think _seriously_ about biting down the rest of the way and finding out. In the end, I let go and turn my head away again. This time, he doesn't force me to look at him again. Score half a point for me.

"Why the hell are you being so _difficult_?" he asks, almost demanding, "You were so...so _good_ earlier." Like I'm his _pet_ or something!

"What is _that_ supposed to mean!?" I demand right back, looking into his eyes again, finally.

He just smiles, as if that's really an answer, and kisses me again. It's more demanding this time. He's _not_ going to take no for an answer. I can't help but get mad at him for doing this to me again. It isn't like I _don't_ want him. But I think I'd be more willing if he wouldn't be so controlling and so damn _mean_. He's never really any other way, though, so I suppose I can't expect him to change now. Doesn't mean I have to like it.

I feel his free hand slide down my side and slip under my shirt. I mentally curse myself for not putting more clothes on earlier. His fingers trace patterns on my skin, running along the waistband of my shorts. I can't stop myself from shivering. I can feel him start to smile, and I finally kiss him back, just to ensure he _doesn't_. He has no intention of giving me even an _ounce_ of control, however, and his tongue pushes almost too far inside my mouth, forcing me to submit again. I think again of biting him.

His fingers start to go _just_ under the waistband of my shorts, and I kick my legs. We both know I won't fight him too much longer, so I might as well do a good job now. He pulls his mouth away from mine and sits almost all the way up again, putting too much weight down. I glare up at him and kick really hard one last time. I almost manage to throw him off, but not quite.

"Go ahead. Fight me. You think you can toss me off, Sora?" He's mocking me. I hear it in his voice. He infuriates me.

I temporarily admit defeat and lay still, purposefully turning my head to the side. He makes a sound that isn't quite laughter and I wish I _had_ bitten him.

He knows I won't turn to face him, so this time he kisses my neck, close to where my shirt sits, moving slowly up towards my ear. I realize he's got me at his mercy this way - I can't pull away without turning _towards_ him. And that means he'd have access to my mouth again, providing our heads don't bash together and knock us both out.

His mouth is too hot against my skin, and I try, uselessly, to wriggle away. He makes the almost-laughter sound at me again. Before I can really get mad at him for it, he speaks into my ear, "You're not fighting me anymore, Sora. Did you finally accept that you like it?" As he talks, I squirm. In response, he pushes his hips down against mine. I bite my tongue to keep from making noise and squirm harder. He actually _does_ laugh this time, and moves his hips again, slower. If I bite down any harder, I think I'll bite right through my tongue.

He moves so that he can push his free hand up under my shorts without letting me go. I think I hate him.

He knows there's nothing under the shorts, but he doesn't move his hand up _quite_ all the way. He stops far enough up on my leg to be uncomfortable, but not high enough to be obscene. I try to start kicking again, but the angle he's laying on me at now prevents it. I give up on it - I'm losing my will to resist him, anyway. I'm sure that he knows that - I can see triumph in his eyes. I guess that's better than the coldness I found there earlier.

As soon as he's convinced he's really won, he moves his hand the rest of the way up. I feel my body arch up into his touch, and I remind myself to be mad about it later. He's not done teasing me, yet, though - his fingers move away and he's barely touching me at all. I guess that's what I get for denying him and making him angry, but I think I hate him again anyway.

He goes back to talking into my ear, moving his hand _just_ enough to torture me. "Is _that_ what I have to do to get you to stop fighting me? If I'd have known it was this easy, I'd have touched you here to begin with."

Now I _know_ I hate him. My will to resist come back in full force and I start to kick again. I actually think he wasn't expecting it, because he _almost_ rolls off of me. He pulls his hand away and goes back to sitting on me. Thanks to his torture, this is a _much_ more uncomfortable position for me now.

"Why are you doing me this to me!?" I demand of him.

"Doing _what_, Sora?"

"_This_. Working me up and..." I can't find a way to finish the sentence properly.

He laughs again. "And _denying_ you? Like you always deny me? I could leave you hard _all night_ and we wouldn't be even."

"I have hands, don't I?" I say.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You gonna do it yourself, Sora?" The tone in his voice makes me instantly regret my words. "Are you going to think of me if you do?"

I can feel the color run into my face, and I turn my face away from him again. He goes back to kissing my neck. His arousal is undeniable - I can feel how hard he is when he leans down against me, even through his clothes. I don't know anymore whether I really want to toss him off again or just give into him. I have to admit that his touch excites me, even if I'm mad at him. He can scare me bad - but he can turn me on, too.

He pushes his free hand between us and goes back to teasing me, this time staying on top of my shorts. I can't decide which is worse. I can feel myself giving in again. I'm resigned to it for now - I can't help it. He makes me _so mad_...but I want him _so much_.

"If I let you go, are you gonna fight me or run off?" he whispers.

"No...no..."

"I'll catch you if you run." I have no doubt of that.

I don't say anything else. After a minute, his hand finally release my wrists. I turn my head to catch his mouth with mine and wrap my arms around him. I feel him smile again, but this time I don't really care.

He sits up again, and I glare at him. He either doesn't notice or ignores me.

"Take your clothes off for me, Sora," he says.

The color comes back into my face, but I manage to tell him, "Kinda hard when you're sitting on me."

"So I noticed," he says, smiling, "but that's not related."

I'm starting to hate him again. He looks into my eyes for what very well might be forever. I try my best to keep glaring at him. Finally, he stands up. I sit up, but I'm not sure I want to just..._obey_ him. I don't want him to get it into his crazy head that I'm just going to do whatever he tells me. I'm not his toy or his pet or whatever. I wish I thought I could make him _get_ that.

"I'm waiting," he tells me after a minute.

I think only briefly of refusing. I want him too badly now, though I hope it's not _too_ obvious. I can feel his eyes run over me as I pull off my shirt. I don't know why in the hell I feel so..._inadequate_ now - I was naked with him only a couple hours ago! I stand up and look into his eyes. That stupid triumph is still there, but there's also a sort of fire there. I know he wants me. It _radiates_ off of him, and I feel my own desire become kind of amplified by his. But I still don't take off my shorts.

"Is there a problem, Sora?"

I shrug at him. He comes over, standing _centimeters_ away from me. For a second there, I think he's mad at me. But then he's kissing me again, so hard I think I might choke. I feel his hands run down my bare chest. But he's not in a mood to play with me now, and as soon as his hands reach my shorts, he pushes them down past my hips and makes them slide off. I pull away from him, intending to pull my shorts back up. Of course he doesn't allow such a thing. He pulls me back against him. Again, I feel how hard he is.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asks me.

"N...no!"

He pushes his hips against me, as if I couldn't already feel him. "Don't be."

"Easy for you to say! You still have all your clothes on!" Way for me to prove how not embarrassed I am.

He laughs and lets go of me. He pulls off his shirt and shorts as if it's nothing at all to him. Maybe it is, but _I'm_ still embarrassed.

"Now I'm not," he tells me. Like I wasn't staring at him, even now.

This time, when he holds out his hand, I take it.

I can't figure out how we go from standing up to laying in the wet sand again, this time side by side. His legs are tangled in mine.

He goes back to kissing my neck, moving down and tracing the line of my collarbone with his tongue. I feel his hand move between us again, and I start to protest. But he's not teasing me this time. His hand finally wraps around my erection. I feel like I might come just from that, after the waiting, but I don't. He kisses my mouth again, and I feel his other arm tighten around me.

_Let me go._

**Never**.

I don't know what makes me hear him say it like that, now, but the word echoes again in my mind as I come. I know he's smiling, though his mouth isn't on mine anymore. I just _know_ that he is.

"Why do you fight it so damn hard, Sora? I _know_ you like it."

"Why do you have to be such a _jerk_ about it, Riku?" I shoot back. "Maybe if you were _nicer_-"

He cuts me off by kissing me again. I hate him again, but only a _little_. After a minute, he pulls away again and untangles his legs from mine. I start to get mad and demand to know what the big idea is, but he puts a finger on my lips, silencing me. He stands, and grabs my arm to pull me with him. He walks toward the water. I'm not really thinking clearly enough to protest.

The water is warm, but I still shiver. There's something almost surreal about this. Once the water is waist deep (on him, anyway), he stops walking forward and starts kissing me again. I let him. He runs his hand down stomach, and I feel my face turn red _again_ as I realize why he pulled me into the water. He knows I'm embarrassed again.

"It's not a big deal."

"I never said it was!"

"Then why are you so red?"

I splash water at him and turn to storm away. He grabs me and pulls me back against him _hard_. I almost lose my balance on the slippery sand, but he holds me up. I look up, ready to yell at him, but his eyes are _much_ angrier than my own.

"You just gonna let me get you off and run away, Sora!?" he demands, grinding his hips into me. I look down, slightly ashamed. He's right to be angry - I'm being pretty unfair. But he doesn't have to purposefully push me like he does, either.

"I won't give you something for nothing," he says, almost as if he's threatening me. Maybe he is. But I still don't look up again.

I feel one of his arms move, sliding down mine. He takes my hand and pulls it up to rest on his chest. I _do_ manage to look up at him again, hoping I'll get a hint at what he's planning if I do. Of course, no such thing happens. Our eyes stay locked as he makes my hand slide down his damp skin, past the line of the water, to his cock. I try to pull my hand away, though I can't explain just why, but he won't let me.

"Touch me, Sora," he says.

I shake my head. His eyes narrow, and his grip tightens just a little.

"Do it. I told you, I won't give you something for nothing."

"I don't want to," I blurt out. I wonder if he knows what a lie that is.

"You weren't saying no when it was _my_ hand on _your_ cock." Hearing him say it like that makes me uncomfortable.

"I...I tried...I tried to..." I stammer.

"Tried to what? Say no? Funny, it sounded more like 'Oh, Riku' to me."

I hate him like never before now. "Shut up!"

I try to pull my hand away again, but he pushes against me. There's no escaping from him. In the end, I don't really even _want_ to.

His arm tightens around me, and our bodies couldn't possibly be any closer now unless he was inside me.

He moves my hand, since I won't do it myself. "_Touch me_, Sora, or I'll have to find a better way."

"You gonna do it yourself?" I say, throwing his words back at him. I expect him to get mad at me. But he just laughs. The sound makes my blood run cold.

"I don't have to if you're here."

I don't really like what he's implying with that, and I start to fight him again. He kicks my legs out from under me and I fall into the water. Two can play at this game, however, and I knock him down, too. I knew he wouldn't expect it. He's still somehow faster than me, however, and he's already standing by the time I am, ready to stop me from running off yet again. He pulls me close to him, roughly this time. I feel one of his hands run down my back, and then lower than I want it to.

"You wouldn't!" I tell him, shocked.

"Wouldn't I?" There is no emotion in his voice. I'm too scared to bother hating him now.

"Touch me, Sora," he says again. I don't tell him no this time.

I move my hand pretty slow at first, still halfway defying him, despite my fear. After a minute, though, I go faster. His arms start to looses a little, and I relax some. Well, except for my hand. That just moves faster. Finally, I feel his body tense. His nails dig into my skin, and he comes, much more quietly than I ever do. He moves to kiss me, and I pull my hand away. This time he doesn't stop me.

"Come back to the shore with me," he says after a minute, pulling back enough for him to look into my eyes. I just nod at him, afraid that if I open my mouth, something else smartassed will come out of it and make him mad again.

He sits down at the edge of the water, still close enough for the waves to _just_ come up around his legs. He doesn't seem to have any intention of putting his clothes back on. I sit next to him, feeling more than a little awkward. He pulls me closer to him again. I lean against his shoulder, listening to the sound of the waves.

He's kissing me again. I think we're lying down - I can feel the waves come up around us. He moves a hand under me and time stops. I kick away from him a little - he's hurting me more than he needs to, and I'm sure he knows it. He stops moving his hand, and I can't decide whether to relax or arch up into him.

"Do you want me, Sora?" he asks.

I don't answer him right away. It's not a hard question to answer. I just don't like to _say_ yes out loud to him. I can't really explain why.

His fingers move inside me and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"Do you? Do you want me?"

I make a noise that I try to pretend is yes, to get out of saying it. He doesn't go for it. His fingers move again, _just_ missing the really sensitive spot inside there. I try to kick away again and escape his torture, but I can't.

"Yes," I finally say.

"Say it again," he orders.

"Yes!" I say again, annoyed.

His hand starts moving again, and this time his fingers don't miss that spot. I lose track of how many times he makes me tell him yes. Before I come again, he pulls his hand away completely. I open my eyes and glare at him again.

"Yes, what?" he asks.

It takes my mind a full minute to process what he's asking me. I glare harder.

"Sora."

"Riku."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Yes, _what_?"

I turn away from him, both annoyed and frustrated. He just repeats his question into ear, sending shivers through me.

"YesIwantyou," I say quickly.

"What was that?" Now he's just being difficult.

"I already said I want you!"

"Say it again."

"I want you," I say again, wanting him too bad to deny him anymore.

"Say my name, Sora."

"What? Why?"

"Say my name." That doesn't answer my question. He moves his hand underneath me again, but he's only _just_ touching me. I move my hips towards him, trying to get him to stop teasing me. But he's intent of getting what he wants.

"Riku!" I say without thinking, annoyed at how pleading it sounds.

"Not like that," he scolds me. I want to hit him.

We have another staring match. This time I _definitely_ lose.

I close my eyes, but I can still feel _his_ eyes burning into me. "I want you, Riku."

I expect one of his infuriating answers, something along the lines of "That wasn't so hard, was it?" But he doesn't say anything.

He moves into position above me. For a second, I think he's going to be courteous enough to ask me if I'm ready, but he doesn't. I nearly bite through my lip, but I can't hold back my cries as he pushes inside me, all at once. He doesn't wait for me to adjust to him. I think I'm screaming, but I'm not sure. He _finally_ stops moving long enough for the pain to die down some. I move with him, finally, and the pleasure becomes more intense than the pain. I can feel the waves lap up against us, and my eyes slide closed. The rhythm of the water seems to match the rhythm of our bodies. I feel like we're made of liquid, too. I can't tell which one of us comes first. I hear him say my name, and the sound of his voice mixes with the ocean, rising around me all at once.

When I open my eyes again, he's standing up, half-smiling down at me in that _way_ he has. I smile back.

As I stand up, I get that weird feeling of surreality again. I reach out for him, say his name, but the roar of the ocean is deafening in my ears. I know he'll never hear me. I think I might be drowning.

My eyes shoot open and I sit up. It takes me a full minute to realize that I'm not on the island. I never was. I feel my heart sink, and I roll onto my side.

"WAK!"

I sit up, realizing that I was practically using Donald as a pillow. He throws a fit, and I'm sure the whole world is going to hear.

"What's the matter, Donald?" Goofy asks, half asleep.

Donald rants and raves unintelligibly for a few minutes. The only words I catch are "not" and "pillow".

"I'll be back, guys," I mutter. I don't think they hear me, but it doesn't matter.

I wander out into the streets of Traverse Town, thinking about what might happen if I were to find out I were, once again, dreaming.

Maybe I'll _never_ really wake up.


End file.
